Robbie Shapiro's Space Odyssey
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: Robbie Shapiro wasn't just the friendly geek and nerd we all knew about but he had a deeper secret that none of his friends knew about until now. Why does The Alliance want him? What is Robbie's Secret? Who are these people helping him out? Rori and Rade with a hint Ribbie (River Robbie)
1. The New Space Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Firefly, Ultraviolet, Star Wars, and Wanted. **

**I decided to do a Crossover with Firefly to see what happen. I only added some of the technology and techniques that you seen in **_**Ultraviolet**_** and **_**Wanted **_**no character from those movie are going to be in it****. The only things you will see from **_**Star Wars**_** are Alien Creatures not any character you will recognized. Everything after the episode "Tori Gets Stuck" is completely AU for now on. I hope I get good responds back.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Robbie Shapiro's Space Odyssey<strong>**

**Prologue**

_*Robbie's Room*_

Hi, my name is Roberto Maximilion Samson but everybody here call me Robbie Shapiro, mostly because nobody here knew me at all or they didn't ask about me. Which is okay because I would had lie to them or anyone who would had ask any questions about my life like I always do to my only friends I got in Hollywood Arts. I had to lie to them and everyone else otherwise they would have call me crazy and I would had been lock up in a mental hospital like Cat almost would had if it wasn't for Tori and Andre finding her on time. My life here in L.A. was normal and peaceful but boring unlike my past life that was until today when certain people appear back into my life and tried to capture me again. I was lucky enough to play it smart and escape but the damage was already done. Now here I'm packing different stuff into a large duffel bag as quickly as possible in my room because of what just happen two hours ago.

_**FLASHBACK (Two hours earlier)**_

_*School's Hallway*_

_The gang (including Trina who they met in the hall) was walking out of Mr. Sikowitz's Class and was going to lunch outside but I suddenly remember that I forgot Rex accidentally in class. So I stopped and said._

"_Hey I forgot Rex in class so I will meet up with you guys outside okay." I told them while I had a fake worried look on my face caring about that stupid puppet which I don't really care about but it did hold a secret in it head. _

_Most of them stop and turn around to said 'It's cool' 'Kay-kay' they said and continued to walk to the door._

"_Whatever" Trina and Jade said at the same time while they kept on walking toward the door and I watches them leave to go to lunch. I just shook my head at Jade and Trina for not caring about me as usual or more importantly Rex but the ironic part is I don't care about him either. _

_I walk back to Mr. Sikowitz's Class knowing that his classroom is always opened just in case a student come back to class early like when I do most of the time._

* * *

><p><em>I finally made it to the classroom and went inside to get Rex but once I step inside the room I saw a familiar bitch of a woman in her mid-thirty with dark red long hair and jade green eyes and wearing official looking gray suit on while sitting on the desk with her left leg cross on top of her right leg looking at him with a 'jade-like-smirk' on her face. <em>

_When I saw her I try to leave the room but was block by a big white guy about 6'5" tall and heavy muscle men wearing a gray shirt with a gray pants. I took noticed that the big men had a gun on his left hip as the same with the woman only it was on her right hip._

_I did the only smart thing and slowly back away from both of them to go to Rex which he was sitting behind me. I slowly pick up Rex while watching both of the people in the classroom from near the back corner of the room and discreetly pull out a secret device that I had created a long time ago from Rex's head and quietly active it. The device fused into my hand and split into two smaller version of them and one stay on my left hand while the other travel to the right hand which lucky went unnoticed by the other people in the room. _

_When I felt the two tiny black devices inside both of my hands I finally focused on the woman giving her a heated glare. _

"_What are you doing here?" I demanded speaking with a different voice that was much deep than my usual voice. _

_The woman in question just had the nerve to only arch an eyebrow at me but still had a smirk on her damn face. It sickens me so much. _

"_What you don't miss me Roberto? I'm hurt because I missed you. After all you did go missing for three years and we have been looking for you all this time." She said with fake hurtfulness in her voice._

"_Don't…Call…Me…That! Only my friends or family get the right to call me that" I said with much venom in my voice. _

"_Why do you guys want me back? I'm nothing to you guy obviously since you are here now." I said because I was generally confused and tired with this situation._

"_That not true Roberto, you are very special too us and we need your special brain of your to help us finish the war once and for all." She said with a smile and her face after she hops off the desk._

_She walks around the room a bit while she continues to talk to me but kept her eyes on me at all time like a shark ready to take down it prey._

'_Three years but I been here for five years. I wonder what she meant by that' I thought and filed that information for later._

"_So you guys are still having problems after __**that **__incident huh?" I victoriously smirk a bit at her._

_She stops and frown at me for a few second then kept on walking around bit ignoring what I just said. She finally started to walk toward me and said with a smirk on her damn beautiful face of her._

"_The question now is you going to willingly come back with us?" She point to her and the guy "Or do we have to force you to come back with us since we got the only time machine?" She said with a frown while she stood five feet in front of me._

"_I think I decided to…not to go back with you bitch." I suddenly drop Rex and summons two guns in each hand from the tiny devices that were in my hands at the same time and shot both people in the room in the head before they can use their guns._

_They were dead before they hit the ground and luckily no noise came from either of my guns._

_I went to check around room to see if anyone else were in the room and once I did that I went to the woman's dead body to find the time machine that she said that she had. I found it in her left pocket and it were a small device that was simple enough to use to get back home and go find my old friends. _

_I stood up to survey the room and pull out a single black glove and put it on my left hand. I walk to all the area with the blood stain on it. The floor and the door's window were the only place that had blood on it. The glove I was wearing can erase any liquid from any surface just by waving my hand at the liquid and it just disappear. I was forced to create it for __**them**__. Luckily for me I kept three extra pair just in case of emergency which it did help in the future with my old friends. _

_Once I was finish with the blood on the wall and taken off the glove I started to wonder what hell I'm going to do with the two dead bodies._

_I just decided to put the dead bodies into my "instant volcano cube" that I created three years ago just for fun little experiment. The cube contain fire in it that was hot enough to burn a body in minutes while the outside of the cube stay cool. The cube can fit a body easily into it by shrinking the mass first then suck the mass into the cube. The only thing I needed to fix was the bright light that always appears when the cube is opened. So I took out the cube from my left pocket to get rid of the bodies._

_I had to take off my glasses and replaced them with sunglasses so I won't be blinded by the light. I process to put the blue little cube between the two dead bodies and active it by pressing the red button. The room flash brightly and I saw the cube shot two white beams at the bodies which hit them and they started to shrink then suck into the cube._

_After two minutes, the light died down and the only thing left on the floor was the cube. I just pick up the cube to examine it to see if everything was in order. I smiles a bit and put the cube back in my left pocket. While I was facing away from the door I heard beeping noises that were coming from my watch and it said out loud __**"Cloaking shield losing power in 5…4…3…2…1."**_

* * *

><p><em>After my cloaking shield was down I was checking my watch only to see it ran out of power completely and now I was stuck what I really look like. Now I had to sneak out of the school without anyone noticing me. I know I can easily leave my stuff here since I really had nothing else important left in school which includes Rex. I had taken off my sunglasses and put it in my right pocket since I didn't need it anymore.<br>_

_I was walking toward the door until I saw a girl's head next to the door window and I walk a little bit to the left to see the girl face a little. I notice it was Tori and I quickly panic a bit and hope she didn't see anything. So I quickly and quietly went toward the window that led me toward my freedom and jump out of the classroom. I had started to run to the bus stop that was near the school so I can go home to pack as fast as I can and use the device to back to where I belong. _

_As I was running away from the school the last thing I thought was my friends._

'_Goodbye guys I will miss you all.' _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'_I can't believe they __found me after all of these years'_ I thought while pulling all of my important stuff from my drawer and closet to put in my bag. It taken me away to get to the house but I shouldn't worried because school was still going on and if Tori did see me it won't matter because I would be long gone by the time she came by my house.

"I guess my vacation is finally over. I guess I can leave for good now." I said at loud and chuckled at all of the memories I had with my friends. I almost couldn't believe that I will be leaving my home I made here.

While I was finishing my packing I was thinking about my life for the past four years I spent here in the past on the planet Earth-That-Was. That right I, Robbie Shapiro was actually from the future. I'm from over 500 years in the future and came back to the past by a mistake on my part when I was forced to fix a time machine that I actually help create for _**'The Alliance'**_. _(O' The Irony) _

I was finally finish packing my stuff into another I invented called _**'One Ton Duffel Bag'**_ it can fit up to 2,000 lbs of stuff and it doesn't matter the size as long it's smaller than one ton it can fit inside. The best part about the bag is it doesn't weigh a ton at all but as light as feather.

I switch my clothing for this trip so I don't stand out as much and to blend in better once I go back. _(Basically his clothes are like Malcolm Reynolds but the coat's color is black as also his shirt and his pants are gray. He doesn't have a gun hostler also) _I was ready to go back to the future and leave everything behind me. I grab my two bags and went down stairs to the living room to get ready to use the time machine. The device looks similar to the one I built but had a few extra buttons on it and also I don't know exactly how it was supposed to transport me to my destination.

I finally figure it out and push a couple of buttons then I heard the front door open and turn to see the whole gang _(including Trina) _there looking at me. I was shocking to see them and they were shock to see the real me. It was a whole minute before anyone try to say something to each other but then the time machine active and all of us got trap in a blue dome that surrounded us and warp us into the future. The last thing I thought this time was

'_Oh fuck me'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you think about my new story because I had to write this story. They aren't many science-fanfictions story with Robbie. You will see what he look like in the next chapter if you had any question about that. If you're wondering about the pairing it is Robbie/Tori****. So tell me if you like it or hated it in the review. Do you think I should continue this story? If you are a fan of my other stories **_**DON'T**_** worried the next chapter is coming out soon. Until time I updates enjoy all three of my stories.**


	2. WHAT WE ARE ON A DIFFERENT PLANET!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Firefly, Ultraviolet, Star Wars, and Wanted. **

**I decided to do a Crossover with Firefly to see what happen. I only added some of the technology and techniques that you seen in **_**Ultraviolet**_** and **_**Wanted**_**. The only things you will see from **_**Star Wars**_** are Alien Creatures. Everything after the episode "Tori Gets Stuck" is completely AU for now on. I hope I get good responds back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro's Space Odyssey<strong>

**Chapter One**

_***Last time on Space Odyssey***_

_It was a whole minute before anyone try to say something to each other but then the time machine active and all of us got trap in a blue dome that surrounded us and warp us into the future. The last thing I thought this time was _

'_Oh fuck me'_

_***Present time***_

My friends and I landed in a dark alley between two buildings but I noticed they were unconscious on the ground. This was my chance to look to see what planet I'm on. I saw that I was on _Ariel, _which was just awesome considering that it was an Alliance planet and I was surrounded by six unconscious people. I had to move them so we won't be seen by the Alliance.

'_Fucking Prefect' _Robbie thought

Just then Tori groaned loudly and soon the others were joining her in making as much unnecessary noise as possible.

"Where are we?" asked Cat.

"Shh...Do you want to get caught?" hissed Robbie.

They hadn't noticed him hiding in the shadows up until that point and Tori and the gang immediately started to fire off too many question all at the same time.

"Where are we?" Tori asked.

"What the hell happen to us?" Jade demanded.

"How did we get here?" Beck questions me while looking around the buildings.

"Why you look different?" Andre said finally notice my outfit and looks.

"Who are you and what your phone number?" Trina asks me since she didn't recognize me. She looks at me like a piece of meat which both scared and excited me at the same time.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Cat stated while jump up and down.

I finally had enough with the damn questions and said to them.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?" I loudly whisper to them.

They were shock at me since I never cuss at them before even when I was mad at them before. They quickly shut up when they seen I gave them a hard glare that made Jade's glare look like a puppy dog eye.

I brush my hair back a little before continuing to talk to them while looking up at the night sky. I finally look back down at them and said calmly.

"Look you guys are on a different planet and not just any planet but, an Alliance planet called _Ariel _so unless you want to get arrested I suggest we keep quiet." I said to them to let the information sink in before I hit them with the bigger news. The gang jaw just drop and look at me with disbelief in their eyes.

Jade being the first to recover from the news said "There is no way we are on a different planet and stop lying to us and take us home right now Robbie." She said angrily walking toward in a threatening manner.

"Wait! That Robbie Shapiro but he can't be he too hot!" Trina stated while pointing at me dramatically with her mouth wide open.

Tori look at her sister and rolled her eyes and said "Trina this not the time to notice that detail." She turns back toward and walks a little bit toward me and said.

"A freaking planet! Come on Robbie. I don't know how you played that trick with the blue dome to get us here but do you really expect me to believe we are on a different _planet_. Please Robbie, you're not good of a liar." said Tori.

"Hey Guys. Come check this out." said Cat in an awed and frightened sort of voice.

They all rushed over to look around the corner of the alleyway to see what Cat wanting them to see. I just hung back and could only imagine what they were seeing. A gigantic city with spaceships flying casually in the air, different people and aliens in strange mixtures of clothing walking the streets and he knew they would believe him now. This was only the beginning of what they going to see in the future.

They _were _on a different planet.

"Oh. My. Gosh." They all said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Yes it's quite cool and fascinating, but could we please come back around before some Alliance Officers see you or more importantly me?" I said softly.<p>

The gang turned back and looked at me in a funny way that made me think that they might finally believe me to some degree, but they still was sure about everything yet.

"Who are these _'Alliance'_ people you keep on mentioning about? Why are you so worried about them?" Tori asked me and everybody else look at me curiously as well.

I sign a bit but answer them with enough for now "Let just say they are the police but really corrupt and bad people."

"Corrupt what do you mean?" Andre asked me.

"Look I will answer all of your questions once we get off this damn planet but for now I need to get us a boat to fly us out of here." I patiently stated to them.

"Boat can fly in space?" Beck confusedly asked me which he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"No…that is what we call are spaceship and please don't ask why because I have no idea why they call them that either." I said to them when Jade opens her mouth about to ask that question.

"Okay follow close behind me and don't not get separated from each other because we are not going that far where they sale shuttle here." I wisely said to them and started to walk out of the alleyway with them quickly following me like good children.

We walk for a little bit with no problem expect them keep on asking me different question when I was trying to focus on the mission to get off the rock. They rounded the corner and in front of them were a lot of spaceships. There were hundreds of ships like small ones, humongous ones, and shuttles.

"We finally made it." I said while smile because I can now focus on the task at hand and finally leave the Alliance planet.

The gang was just looking at the many ship and shuttles that were around the area. Each of them were about to wonder off but I snap my fingers at them to get their attention. They quickly focus back on me and came toward me and ask.

"How are we going to pay for one of these?" asked Jade was actually astounded.

"Who said anything about _buying_ a shuttle?" I said that while chuckling a bit and that brought them back to Earth (or rather this planet). They had probably wondered what I had meant when I said that.

I walked forward and began to look around. They followed after me. A short man began striding towards us.

"Hello! How can I help you good sir?" asked the bald salesman.

"Well ya see my good sir," I said in my real voice that sounded so different from my _'Robbie's voice' _back on Earth, "I was looking for a shuttle to buy."

"Ah. Well you see I can't sell you anything until I see your license," said the bald salesman.

"Okay…here we go." I said while I pull out a fake license I created years ago with my fake name. The salesman looks over it and nodded his approved.

"Well seem to me everything is in order Mr. Shapiro now let's take a look at the shuttle." The salesman said to me. I just nod my head and follow with my friends behind me the whole time.

"And what was the purpose of your ship, Mr. Shapiro?"

"We were a Companion boat sir," I said to him.

This seemed to throw the salesman for a second, "Y-You're all Companions?"

"Not me at all sirs. I'm just a pilot. The one tall guy with the good hair is the mechanic. The other guy is the chief. These four's ladies are the Companions." I explained to the salesman.

Tori didn't know what a _'Companion'_ was but it seemed to earn you respect from people around here. She made a mental note to ask Robbie what they were later.

"Of course let's find the best one for you and your Companion. Come with me and I will make you a good deal." And he walked away, gesturing them to follow. They did and soon the salesman was showing them around a quite nice shuttle. Not that the gang had been in another shuttle to compare it to.

"So you like it then. Perhaps we could bargain a price now?" The salesman asked me.

"Yeah about that…" I summon my guns from my left hand which had been perfectly concealed beneath my cloak and quickly pistol whips his head to knock him out. The gang was surprised to see me do that to someone and I drag this body where nobody can see him.

I came back and nodded in their direction to get inside the ship and I re-summon my gun into my hand and checked something on the panels.

"The tank got about 75% in its which good enough to leave this planet." I said to all of them.

Once everybody was in the ship I closed it and went toward the front to take control of the ship. After I mess with some buttons I finally made lift off. There were a rumbling sound and they were off. The gang rushed to the front to see them flying higher and higher where Robbie at the controls.

* * *

><p>Flying a shuttle is easy enough, but I had to be careful of Alliance ships patrolling the sky. Who knew how long it would take for the salesman to wake up and raise the alarm.<p>

They flew higher and higher until they exited the atmosphere of the planet and began heading towards Beaumonde. I know a couple of contacts hoping one of them had information there. If good old Ginger and Spice didn't had the answer I knew a duo who would have the info like Mal's contact Fanty and Mingo would know something for sure.

"Where to now Robbie? What the plan?" Beck asked me.

"Beaumonde." I replied returning to my 'Robbie's voice' for now.

"Where's that?" Andre questions me.

"Not that far from here." I flatly said to him.

"Why are you answering our question with short replied?" Tori asked.

"Since I have to focus on flying us out and away from Alliance patrol and Oh yeah Cat there should be a restroom in one of the room." I said to Tori and Cat who was still kind of jumpy.

"Kay-kay" Cat said while running to find the bathroom.

"Can one of you guys go follow her so she doesn't get lost?" I asked one of them while still flying around the patrol.

"I'll do it." Andre said getting up since I wasn't going to answer any question until we were safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*One hour later*<strong>_

I finally got away from the Alliance patrol and I put the ship on cruise control for awhile because I knew the talk was coming and I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. It was going to take two days to get their so I decided to finally tell them the truth whole and hopefully I can get some answer as to why they were at my house.

"Are you going to finally tell what the plan is or evade the question again?" Beck asked me.

I swallowed my throat. I knew I owed these guys _some_ information.

"Yes I'm. Look I know some people at Beaumonde. At least I will if they're still alive. They can get me some information and then we'll get some place to stay the night." I said to them.

"Okay" they all agree on.

"Who are these people you know?" Then at the look I gave Tori, "Come on Robbie. I find out my friend has some strange mysterious past and doesn't get fazed with stealing or killing people, he's scared of the cop on a different planet and you also knows how to fly a spaceship. Forgive me for being a little curious." Tori rant a bit but the other was agreeing what she was saying.

I was silent for a while. I stood and went to the kitchen that was in the shuttle and the others followed.

We got to the kitchen and sat at the round table. They was just looking at me wait to get some answer.

"Their names are Ginger and Spice. Twins. They'll have some information. If they don't then Fanty and Mango, who are also twins, will have some info about what going on." I said to them tiredly.

"Information on what?" Andre said.

"On perhaps why the Alliance decided they wanted me back." I said.

"But you brought us here, didn't you. You're the guy that had the machine on," Jade said with a smartass attitude.

I just glare at her for a second but answer "Yes, they were planning on taking me back when they came at me at school."

"They really were at school?" Cat said out loud.

I look at her and said "What do you mean 'they really were at school'?" Then it hit me and turn toward Tori and said "You saw it and told everyone did you."

"How do you know it was me?" Tori said who look shocked.

"I seen you at the door but I hope you didn't see it." I explained to her.

There was a silence and then Tori asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" I said to her.

"Why did you kill those two people Robbie? What do they want with you?" Tori asked me.

"I will tell you as soon you tell me why you came to Mr. Sikowitz's Classroom?" I question Tori.

"Well I was worried about you since you haven't come back from the classroom to get Rex so I decided to go see what was going on."

_**FLASHBACK (Earlier that day)**_

_*Lunch Table*_

_I had a funny feeling that something was wrong when you didn't come back after twenty minute just to get Rex. _

"_Hey I'm going to see what's up with Robbie because he has been gone for too long." I suddenly announce to the table while I was getting up._

"_We should care about that nerd being gone...why?" Jade said while looking at me._

"_He is our friend, Jade. Of Course you should care." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_Correction he is __**your **__guys' friend not mine and I couldn't care less." Jade said with evil smirk on her face. _

_Everyone at the table just rolled their eyes at jade being gank like always toward you. Beck just put his arm around Jade's shoulder and looks at her with a playful serious look._

"_Jade you know that not true." Beck said to her._

"_Whatever" _

_I just shook her head at Jade antic and went back into school to find you. _

* * *

><p><em>*School's Hallway*<em>

_I was near Mr. Sikowitz's classroom door but heard people talking in the room and wondering if that was you in there. So I decided to get closer to the door so I can listen (eavesdrop) to hear the conversation in the room. _

_I saw the room was blocked by a big man and so I stops looking at the door. I was next to the door so I can only hear bits and pieces of the conversation that were going on in that room. I heard the name 'Roberto' a couple of time and wonder if that your real name but I also heard 'war' 'incident' 'time machine'._

'_What the heck are they talking about?' I thought when I heard all of those things. I filed the information for later._

_I went to look back at the door and suddenly heard two guns shot from the room but saw the big man that was in front of the door fell forward a little bit before turning back to the wall quickly so you don't see me. i was holding my mouth tightly with my hands so I don't screamed out loud._

_I couldn't believe what just happen in front of my eyes. My friend just kills two people in Mr. Sikowitz's classroom in cold blood. I just wanted this to be all a dream and pretend that I didn't see what I saw just a minute ago. The same guy that I gave three pints of blood too about two week ago is killing two people. This doesn't make sense at all and it you the sweet nerdy geeky boy who can't look at me without losing focus for awhile (which secretly made me felt special about myself). i shaken from my secret thought and I were determined to find out why you kills those two people in the room and I hope it was a good explanation for all of this madness. _

_Once I calm down a bit I turn around to see you standing over the bodies that were shoulder to shoulder on the floor with a blue cube between the heads. The cube suddenly to glow brightly and I had to cover my eyes so I won't go blind._

* * *

><p><em>The light finally died down I was able to see again and quickly went to the door's window to see you picking up that same blue cube from earlier. I also noticed the two dead bodies were gone and the blood stains on the floor and window. <em>

'_It was probably from that cube but how did he created it?' I thought as I glance at the cube before you put it his pocket._

_I heard beeping noises that were coming somewhere in the room and I notice that you were looking at your watch. I heard the watch (I can only guess) saying '__**Cloaking losing power in 5…4…3…2…1.**__' Suddenly the person I knew for a year at Hollywood Arts disappear and a new person that kind of look like you but hotter appear in your place. _

_The new you were about one or two inches taller than the old one. Since you slightly turn around I can see that you have facial hair but not a lot of it (five O'clock shadow). Your hair is long raven black hair that can be easily be tied into a ponytail instead of the Jewish Afro you had. You didn't have your Jewish nose that looks like Andy Samberg anymore. I defiantly like your new muscles on your body that I can tell with your clothes. You were wearing a short black sleeve shirt that shows your arms off and black jean that shape your butt right to make me drool a bit. While I was daydreaming about you and me I guess I never notice that you quickly jump out of the window without Rex since the window were wide open once I focus back in the room. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"After that I basically ran back to the lunch table and drag all of them with me to your house to confront you on what you did." Tori finish her story.

I just nodded my head since I figure that how it happens but just wanted to confirm it.

"So now can we some answer?" Tori asked me.

I was about to drop the bomb on them and they probably won't like it but they had the right to know.

"Okay I forgot to mention something so don't freak out but…" I paused for dramatic effect. The gang was waiting for me.

"We are not only on a different planet but also in the future…over 500 years to be exact." I said to them wait for them to explosion.

"**WHAT"** They all screamed at me while jumping to their feet.

'_And BOOM their goes the dynamite' _I thought sarcastically

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What you guys think about the first chapter? I decided to make these story RobbieTori since they aren't enough of their pairing on the site. (**_**I mean serious look up Robbie & Tori to see what I see. ONLY 7 other story which doesn't include my story with them in it) **_**Tell what you like or hate about it but no flame if they're not going to help this story out. If you're a fan of my Naruto's story guess what the new chapter are out so go read them. I will see you next time. _Remember Always Join The Darkseid!_  
><strong>


	3. Robbie Shapiro's Story Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Firefly, Ultraviolet, Star Wars, and Wanted. **

**I decided to do a Crossover with Firefly to see what happen. I only added some of the technology and techniques that you seen in **_**Ultraviolet**_** and **_**Wanted**_**. The only things you will see from **_**Star Wars**_** are Alien Creatures. Everything after the episode "Tori Gets Stuck" is completely AU for now on. I hope I get good responds back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro's Space Odyssey<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_***Last time on Space Odyssey***_

_"Okay I forgot to mention something so don't freak out but…" I paused for dramatic effect. The gang was waiting for me._

_"We are not only on a different planet but also in the future…over 500 years to be exact." I said to them wait for them to explosion._

_"__**WHAT"**__ They all screamed at me while jumping to their feet._

_'__And BOOM their goes the dynamite' __I thought sarcastically_

_***Present time***_

"There is no way we could have traveled hundreds of years into the future!" Tori exclaimed.

"I don't know Tori. We are on another planet. Time travel doesn't sound so farfetched." Andre said to her.

"But it's impossible to time travel right?" Tori look around the room to see if anyone agree with her which nobody were sure of expect me.

I just look at her with seriousness in my eyes then she and everybody else knew I wasn't lying about what I said to them.

Jade decided to break the silence by saying

"Why does this 'Alliance' people want you so badly? Who are they really?" Jade said with air quote around the word alliance. This gotten everyone attention at me again.

I just rubbed my head because I knew this was going to be a long talk.

"Okay…I'll give you a belief history lesson on what and how the Alliance became to be." I said to them which all of them were listening closely to my explanation.

He told them about how after the Earth's nature resource was used up generations ago; mankind left the planet and moved to the stars. Of Course how mankind held on their culture and civilization both materials & spiritual that made them humans. He told them how the Alliance is pretty much blend with American, European Union, and China which he also mention the flag they had which combined all three of the old flag together. He told them about how the government is run by bureaucratic rules and the most two languages spoken was English, Mandarin, Chinese, and Cantonese. He mention the Unification war that the Alliance had with 'Browncoats' which they won by celebrated it as a holiday call "Unification Day" but they called it 'U-Day' for short.

After I finish explaining to them about the Alliance I went to the refrigerator to grab me a cold soda can. I got my drink and went to sit back down and waited for them to finish adsorbing the information I told them.

A few minutes pass by in awkward silence but it was suddenly broken by Beck saying.

"Thank for the history lesson but it doesn't explain why they want you or why you hate them so much." Beck looks at me.

I just finish my soda and threw it behind me at the garbage can without looking at it _(which it made it in by the way)_ and said to him.

"Yeah…I supposed your right about that. So I will tell you why I hate the them with a passion." I said to them with pure rage in my eyes and voice.

The gang looks at me with a fear in their eyes since they never saw this side of me before. Tori went toward me and wrap her arms around my arm to try to calm me down and said to me.

"Robbie calms down you going to scared us." Tori whisper to me while rubbing her left hand on my right arm. I started to calm down a bit and reduced the anger in my voice but my eyes were still hard.

I calmly said "The Alliance is the reason why my home planet with all of my family and friends are dead right now." A single tear escape from my eye and I quickly brush it off but they already saw it. The gang was shock at the news and the girls started to have tears in their eyes and the guys just look down at their feet since they look like they don't know what to say.

"The real fuck up part about it is they are one of the reasons why I'm still alive today." I gave a hallow laugh which worried them.

"What do you mean by that?" I was surprise at the fact it was Trina who ask that question.

"Well let me start by saying my real name is Roberto Maximilion Samson. This is how the Alliance got me and why they wanted me." I said to them who all look at me waiting for another story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK (Year 2514 A.D.)<strong>_

_It all started when I was playing with my sister twins who was six years old were happily in the backyard with a ball. I threw the ball to my sister who also had black hair like my but had a long ponytail with light brown eyes and my sister caught the ball in her hands and giggled a bit. We were doing this for the past five minutes until we heard our mother call us back in for dinner. We both stop playing and ran back to the house so we can eat. _

_We sat at the table with our father who was reading the news on his holo-board waiting for the food to come to them but our mother had other plans and said to us._

"_Roberto and Rebecca go upstairs to wash your hands before dinner starts!" She commands us both. We both pouted a bit but stop when our mother gave us the 'mother's glare' and we ran upstairs quickly so we won't have to suffer our mother's fury. Our father just chuckled at us when we ran away from our mom. _

_We made it to the bathroom at the same time and both went to the sink to wash our hands. Once we finish washing our hands we both look up to the mirror when we heard the front door being open and we heard a voice that we didn't recognized. We walk out of the bathroom to see our father hugging our mother while she were crying and two other people (one female and one male) in business like suit who show no emotion on their faces._

_The two official looking people look up to see us coming down the stairs and walking toward our parents. We saw the first official person was a woman with dark red long hair and jade green eyes about mid-twenty year old and the other was a man with brown short hair and dark brown eyes about mid-twenty like the woman. I look at my father to see that his eyes had mix emotions in them. Our father looks proud and sad at the same time but our mother was just kept on crying a lot. _

_I asked "Dad, Mom what going on? Why is mom crying?" I asked my parent while my twin sister just holds on to my arm. _

_My father just looks at me and bends down to get to my eye level while resting his left hand on right shoulder and looks me in the eyes._

"_Roberto, do you remember the test you taken last week at school?" My father questions me with a serious look. I just nodded my head remembering that simple test I took last Friday since to me it was easy. _

"_Well you see it was an IQ tests that you taken last week not a school test." My father told me. I was kind of shock and now I wonder what's going on since those two people were here._

"_The thing about that test was you and only you out of everybody on our planet score above genius level." My father stopped for a second to let the information sink into my head. I just found out that I'm the smartest person on our planet so I gloated a bit in my head._

"_Since you're the only one who passed the test the people here are going to take you to their camp to help better develop your brain." My father said to me. At the time I really believe that but as I got older the hidden message was 'they want to make me loyal to the Alliance and use my brain to make them stronger'. _

"_**NO!**" My sister screamed at the two Alliance people while she had tear in her eyes. _

"_Don't take my older brother away from me." She cried while hold onto my arm tightly._

_She turns her head toward our parent and shouted._

"_Mom, Dad please don't let them do this to us. Don't let them take Robbie away from us." She said to our parent. I knew when she was upset when she call me by my nickname. She only calls me Robbie when she is mad at me or upset._

_Our father just looks at my sister sadly and said. "I'm sorry but we can't since Roberto will be able to help a lot of people with his brain by creating curing diseases to save many life and stuff." He tries to make me and my sister understand the situation that he can't control._

_I understood the situation perfectly well but my sister didn't want to hear it and ran up the stairs crying._

_After that happen the two people said that they was going to take good care of me and of course they can send holomessage to me anytime they want. I went upstairs to talk to my sister after I listen to them talk about my future school and stuff. _

_It had taken awhile to calm my sister down but once I did we talked a bit and promised to send holomessage to each other every other day she was a little better about it. _

_Two days later they came by to pick me up to go to "Alliance Academy" on Ariel. That was the last time I was going to see my family and friends who came to see me off at my house on my home planet named Miranda. _

* * *

><p><strong>And…Cut Scene<strong>

**AN: I'm sorry I cut you off with this short chapter but I'm a sucker for suspense. I bet some of you figure it out that Robbie was from Miranda but if you didn't then I'm proud of myself. The next chapter will continue where I left off in the flashback. Robbie won't be as smart as River but he is still a very smart person. I hope you guy are enjoying it so far. If you read my other victorious story I decided to take off the hold since I got all of my work back earlier and almost finish with chapter three. I re-upload each chapter and made some changes to hopefully make it better so make sure you read it. **_**Remember Always Join the Darkseid!**_


	4. Robbie Shapiro's Story Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Firefly, Ultraviolet, Star Wars, and Wanted. **

**I decided to do a Crossover with Firefly to see what happen. I only added some of the technology and techniques that you seen in **_**Ultraviolet**_** and **_**Wanted**_**. The only things you will see from **_**Star Wars**_** are Alien Creatures. Everything after the episode "Tori Gets Stuck" is completely AU for now on. I hope I get good responds back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro's Space Odyssey<strong>

**Chapter Three**

_***Last time on Space Odyssey***_

_Two days later they came by to pick me up to go to "Alliance Academy" on Ariel. That was the last time I was going to see my family and friends who came to see me off on my home planet named Miranda._

_***Present time***_

"Pretty much after that I was train mentally by the Alliance for only two year since I escape on my third year there." I said to them

They just sat there absorbing the information that I told them. It was silence for a few minutes since nobody knew what to say to me or each other.

"What did you do when you escape from them?" Cat asks me to break the awkward silence.

I sigh and answer "I went to find out any information about my planet since I only receive one holomessage from my family and friends. I knew something were wrong after I didn't get anymore. That was the main reason why I left them and taken all of my invention with me that I secretly made while I was trap in Ariel. They knew what happen to my planet but they lie to my face saying some bullshit about they didn't know."

They nodded since it was reasonable explanation why I left them. I continue by saying.

"I left Ariel by using my smarts and hid inside of an Alliance ship and escape to Beaumonde since that was their first stop. I was eight year old at the time and didn't really have any money to help me find information that I need so I did the next best thing. I started a repair shop for any electric device so I could survive on the planet. It worked for about three month then the Alliance figure out where I was so I pack up my shop and went to another planet by jumping onto another ship. That's how my life been like for the past two years even since I escape Ariel. I had been jumping to planet to planet trying to find out any information on my home planet while making a few friends along the way." I explain to them all.

"That's so sad" Cat said with tears in her eyes.

I look at Cat and I gave her a small smile "You get use to it."

"When did you find out about you planet being destroy?" Andre asked me.

I think I started to get a hard look on my face since Tori was rubbing my arm again to ease my trouble. I look up to see my friends had a worried look on their face and I apologize to them for making them worrying.

"I was on a planet call Lilac when I found out about my home and my people. I was about ten year old when I was in a bar getting a cup of drink when suddenly a broadcast came on TV. I was surprise when I saw my aunt on TV and at first I was happy to see her alive. As she talk what they did since she work for the Alliance as a scientist I grew worried about what she is going to say. She talks about an Alliance experiment they tests on my people call 'Pax' which suppose to make the people more controllable. She said it worked but it works so well that 99.9 % of the population became so passive that they essentially lost the will to live. The television shows different people dead not moving in different area around the planet and that when I saw my family dead in their own house leaning against the window." I stopped talking after reliving that moment and got up went toward the kitchen sink to just put my head in it and started to cried.

Tori and Trina came toward me and started to rub my back for awhile. I hate reliving that moment over and over again in my head ever since I saw it the first time. I can hear Cat crying in the room and Andre mumbling something to her and Beck was doing the same thing to Jade. After I calm down a bit I look up to Tori and Trina to say "Thank you"

I splash some water on my face and went back to the other to continue talking about my story. I look at them and said "Sorry about that…now where was I…oh yes my aunt then said 0.1 % of the population had the opposite effect which made them extremely aggressive and butchered the Alliance scientists in charge of the experiments. The rest of the video just show my aunt killing to kill herself since the creature known as the Reavers can to kill her and I couldn't watch it anymore."

"What are the Reavers and how bad can they be?" Jade asks me.

I just look at Jade with a hard glare and went toward her face and a deadly dangerous low voice but loud enough so everybody can hear said "The Reavers are creatures that you don't want to meet **anywhere **without the right equipments because if you do they'll rape you to death, eat your flesh, and sew your skin into their clothing. If you are very very lucky, they'll do it in that order." I said to her and everybody started too paled quickly when I told them that.

I went back to sit down next to Tori who look like she need her back rub which I did for her.

"If what you're saying is true doesn't that make the Reavers your family member and friends?" Beck stated. Everybody realize he had a point and look at me for the answer.

"They were my family and friends until they became what they are now. Soulless creatures that care for only mindless destruction for everyone even the Alliance are scare of them." I sadly said to them.

I got up and said "You guys need some sleep because we got a long two day for us until we reach Beaumonde. I will show you to your beds so follow me." I order them.

They all got up to follow me to the bedroom. They each got their own room which was big enough for two people to sleep in which was enough. I said goodnight to each of them and went to my room which was near the front of the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Hour Later<strong>_

As I glance out the window I realize that I was glad to be back in my own timeline. I started to think about everything I didn't tell my friends about like how I'm suppose to send them back home. I knew the time machine I had was a prototype plus a one way trip and hell even if I had the right part I didn't know how to built one by myself. The first time the time machine was built it had taken twelve different scientists including me to even create a simple prototype. I couldn't do it by myself and I knew that why the Alliance wanted me back since I had part of the research paper and blueprint for my part to rebuilt it. I wasn't going to give them that so they can change the past but the real part that confused me was if they had the prototype to go back into the past why didn't they use it to stop Mal from broadcasting the information on Miranda.

As I was thinking this I heard my door being open and I turn to look to see Tori standing there looking nervous. I wave her into my room and she slowly walks toward and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What wrong?" I ask her directly.

"I c-couldn't s-sleep" She stuttered at me.

I was surprise at her not because she couldn't sleep but she is actually stuttered around me.

"So you came to talk to me?" I generally confused since she had her sister or anybody else to talk to but instead is talking to me.

"My sister is long knock out and she snore loudly. Andre and Cat are keeping each other company which I didn't want to disturb them and the same with Jade and Beck." She explains to me.

"So I was your last resort?" I said with an accused voice.

She eyes widened and quickly said "No I wanted to talk to you first but I figure you wanted to be left alone with your own thought." She hopes that she didn't hurt my feeling.

I just smile at her and said "I was just joking Tori."

I fell out laughing at her shock face and she quickly grabs a pillow from my bed and jump on top of me to beating me on my head. As she hit my head she said in between her hit "I can't believe you made me seem like a horrible person you jerk." Even though she said that to me she was just smiling at me.

I flip us over so I was on top and started to tickle her side which she started to burst out laughing. I kept this up for three minutes so she can catch her breath and I roll to her right side so we lay next to each other. After she catch her breath she look at me and said "Thank you Robbie…I mean Roberto."

I waved her off and said "You guys can still call me Robbie since it will make it easier for us." I explain to her. She smile at me and move closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder while she hold my waist. I just look at her with curiosity in my eyes as she does this which I didn't complain at all.

"I hope you don't mind since I really don't want to sleep alone for the night." She said as she looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I just smile at her and put my arm around her shoulder to pull her closer toward me and said "I don't mind at all since I could use the company as well."

We just sleep the night away in each other arms and for the first time in awhile I didn't have any nightmare that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy that chapter and I was finally able to put a little Rori's fluff in it. I'm pleased as where I want this story to go and so far so good. Leave me a review for this chapter. The next chapter is where they finally land at Beaumonde with an action scene in it. Until next time my fans **_**'Remember Always Join the Darkseid'**_


	5. Robbie's Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Firefly, Ultraviolet, Star Wars, and Wanted. **

**I decided to do a Crossover with Firefly to see what happen. I only added some of the technology and techniques that you seen in **_**Ultraviolet**_** and **_**Wanted**_**. The only things you will see from **_**Star Wars**_** are Alien Creatures. Everything after the episode "Tori Gets Stuck" is completely AU for now on. I hope I get good responds back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro's Space Odyssey<strong>

**Chapter Four**

_***Last time on Space Odyssey***_

"_I hope you don't mind since I really don't want to sleep alone for the night." She said as she looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I just smile at her and put my arm around her shoulder to pull her closer toward me and said "I don't mind at all since I could use the company as well." _

_We just sleep the night away in each other arms and for the first time in awhile I didn't have any nightmare that night. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Present time*<strong>_

The next day Robbie decided to make everyone breakfast since nobody has eaten yet. He made sure not to wake up Tori when he went to take his shower and got dress. He also made breakfast so he can talk to them about a few things that they were going to do as soon as they make it to Beaumonde. Robbie made a regular breakfast that was stock already in the cabinet which surprised him.

The other started to wake up since they can smell the cooking in each of their room. They came out of their room to follow the heavenly smell. They follow the smell all the way to the kitchen/dining room and they saw Robbie cooking without his shirt on. Everybody started to rub the sleep out of their eyes to be sure that they saw what they saw when they look at Robbie's muscle especially the girls. The Robbie they knew was definitely not the Robbie they were staring at right now with his eight-pack abs and medium muscle chest even his well muscle arms that have a bullet wound on his left arm.

The guys was kind of jealous of that but respected him for it. The girls on the other hand were openly staring at his body. Jade have a big blush on her when saw his body and really tried to look away from him. Cat had her mouth open for a second but quickly closed it before anyone saw it while still looking at him. Tori were thinking how she never noticed his muscle before when she was laying on top of them last night while she was looking at him. Trina was the worst of them since she was openly drooling at his body while thinking so many ways to get him into her bedroom together. While all of this was going on Robbie never noticed them looking at him while he was flipping pancakes on the stove. The gang finally went to sit down quietly at the dining room while still watching him cook for them. Tori had to stomp on Trina's foot to stop her from continuing drooling at Robbie.

Robbie after twenty minutes finally finishes cooking breakfast for his friends. He looks up to see all of his friends sitting at the table talking to each other. He looks at the food he made and saw bacon, eggs, sausages, biscuits, toasts, hash browns, and pancakes. He started to go toward them after getting his shirt once he realize that he didn't one in the beginning but also grab a notepad and pencil so he can pretend to act like a waiter at a restaurant.

"Welcome to Robbie's Diner and so I'm going to be your waiter this morning. My name is Robert how can I serve you today?" Robbie said in a polite delightful voice.

The gang all laugh _(well Jade smirk)_ a little bit since they knew that he was trying to have fun and they decided to go with it.

"Well my good sir I wonder what's on the menu for today?" Cat said in a proper voice while batted her eyes at him.

"What on the menu my good little girl is bacon, egg, sausage, biscuit, toast, hash brown, and pancakes." Robbie finishes with a smile on his face.

"That sound yummy I think I will have the entire menu my good sir." Beck said in a proper voice.

"I have the same thing as he is having." Andre said with the same voice as Beck.

"I will also have the same too." Cat and Tori said at the same time.

"I will just have the bacon, egg, biscuit, and pancakes." Trina said to him in a diva-like voice.

"I just have the pancakes." Jade said to him.

"So I have four combo breakfast meals, one regular meal for the diva, and just pancakes for Goth girl. Am I right?" Robbie said in a curious voice. The gang laughs when Robbie called Trina and Jade their nickname while the two girls playfully glare at him.

"Yep that is correct." Cat said while she was still giggling at the joke.

"Now what would you like to drink?" Robbie politely asked them.

"What do you got?" Tori asked

"Well I got OJ, Coffee, milk with or without chocolate, lemonade, pink lemonade, and tea." He listed for them.

"Chocolate Milk" Andre said

"Pink Lemonade" Beck said

"Lemonade" Cat said

"OJ" Tori said

"Tea with honey" Trina said

"Coffee but do you have any cinnamon?" Jade asked

"Yes we do." Robbie answer

"I want coffee with cream and cinnamon." Jade said

"All right then all of that will coming up in four minutes." Robbie said to them then left to get the food.

Four minutes later he came back with the food and serves each one of them. He got to Jade and gave deliver her food with a little bit of extra food on her plate. She look at the plate to see two burritos on her plate and she look up at him with a questioning look on her face.

Robbie noticed that look and answer in his normal voice "I knew you wouldn't eat the food that I originally cook so I made you two veggie burritos just in case." He winks at her and left to get the drink. If he stay a little while longer he would have notice her small smile at him.

He came back with their drink and sat down with his meal which was the same as Tori even the same drink. They all ate their food while complimenting Robbie on his cooking skill.

"Oh my god! Robbie when did you learn how to cook this amazing food?" Tori asked him.

Robbie blushes and said "Well when I was by myself I had to learn how to cook so I just practice every single day until I was decent at it." He told them while they were just nod their head since they were still eating. "I always cook for my old crew back in the days." He said with a smile on his face think about his friends.

* * *

><p>When they were finish with their food I had taken their plate to put it in the dishwasher. They were all satisfied with the food that I cook for them. I came back to sit down so I can discuss some stuff with them.<p>

I look at them before saying "Here the plan when we land on Beaumonde." I said to them to get their attention. "We're going shopping for some new clothes for you guys first." Trina squealed interrupted my speech and we all just look at her.

"Sorry" Trina said as she had a blush on her face.

I continue on by saying "Anyway we're going to buy some clothes so you guys can blend in better so we won't have any curious eyes on us." I said to them.

"What the fashion style in the future?" Trina asked me.

"Well it's mostly western style for anyone who's not an Alliance." I said to her. She had a disdainful look on her face.

"Eww…do we have to wear something old and nasty?" She whined. The other actually nodded their head with Trina statement.

I sighed loudly and said "Yes you all have to since it's what we all wear now in days. In a since you're all out of fashion now." I look at all of them. They all look at their clothes and then look at what I'm wearing trying to mentally decide if they would look good in them.

"You guys really don't have a choice in this unless you want to be captured by the Alliance then go ahead and continue to wear the same clothes now." I sarcastically said to them. They suddenly had a look of defeat on their face which made me smirk victoriously at them.

"Don't worries you babies you will only be wearing some dress or pants but for the guys you will be dressing as me without the cape. That's all nothing more or less." I explained which all of them relaxed a bit.

"How are we going to pay for all of the clothes?" Jade stated

"I got enough money for all of you." I said to her.

"I thought you were broke?" Andre said

"I always have money. Why do you think that?" I asked with a brow raise.

"You stole a ship that's why." Beck explained while waving his hands around the ship.

I suddenly got why they thought that and said "Oh I get it. I always had money but I didn't feel like paying for this ship. I decided to keep this money when I realized you all were here with me and I knew you guys will need some new clothes to blend in the future with me." I explained to all of them.

"Wow…do you always plan ahead like this Robbie?" Cat question me.

I simply smile at her whom she blushes and I said "All the time"

I got up from my seat and said "I going to steer the ship for most of the day so you guys can enjoy the rec-room that's upstairs since I read ahead about this ship this morning. I will see you guy at dinner time." I said and left the dining room to go to the cockpit to steer the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip – Next Day at Night <strong>_

* * *

><p>Yesterday wasn't anything special since I was steering the ship most of the time except when I came back to cook dinner. After I cook for them again we just ate and talk about random time we had at Hollywood Arts. When they were finish eating their food they went to bedroom to go to sleep. The same thing happens again when Tori came into my room since she couldn't sleep again which was fine with me since I enjoy her company. I'm very surprise that nobody knew that Tori had been sleeping in my bed yet which I was very ok without anybody figuring out.<p>

I cook them breakfast again and as they had the same thing we ate and enjoy each other company. I went over the game plan again so nobody gets confused since it was simply us going together to the store to get the clothes. It's not that I don't trust them _(well I don't trust Trina with my money alone) _I don't want any of them being cheated out of money since it was easy here. After we get the clothes they change into their new clothes and we go find information that I need from my contacts at two different places.

After I went over the plan with them I told them I was going to steer the ship again which most of them went to the rec-room except Jade. She decided to follow me to the cockpit which I have no clue as to why she wants to follow me but I thought that Jade do whatever she want.

I was just sitting in the 'captain' seat steer the ship while Jade was literally staring off into space with amazement in her eyes. He mentally thought that her face look even more beautiful when her eyes lit up which make her whole lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_She looks like a kid seeing snow for the first time." _I mentally chuckled at the thought of that happening. I must had chuckled out loud since she quickly whips her head toward me and said "What's so funny?"

I shook my head and said "Nothing…I thought of a bad joke." I smoothly lied to her while mentally chuckled at the image I had.

She looks like she didn't believe me but choose not to confront it since she went back to looking at the stars.

I suddenly spoken up and said "Why are you up here with me…not that I don't enjoy the company?" I said the last part quickly when she glares at me.

"Why you don't want me here with you?" She raises an eyebrow at me while she kept a neutral face.

"No it not that…It just that we have never and I mean ever hang out just the two of us ever since we started Hollywood Arts together." I said that last part quietly but I know she heard it.

She looks at me with sad eyes and said "What happen to us?"

"That's easy answer. One day the girl became popular without really noticing it and started to date a popular guy while the guy was pretended to be a geek so he won't get notice by other people. They eventually started to drift apart from each other until one day they stop hanging out with each other completely." I said sadly to her. She had her head down since she knew this was all true. They were friend during the first few weeks until she let popularity get in the way of their friendship.

"One day the popular girl started to make fun of the geeky guy for some unknown reason the geeky guy had no clue why she was doing that to him." I angrily said to her while tighten the grip on the wheel. I knew I was glaring at space but from the corner of my eye I can see her tearing up a little but I just continues to talk.

"The popular girl then started to torment the geeky guy for no reason but the geeky guy always taken the hits since he thought that he will somehow leave and never see the evil West girl again. So that what happen to us and by us I meant you" I shouted back at her when I turn my head toward her but I wish I didn't look at her now.

I can see tearing trailing down her cheek and that made me want to go to her to comfort her but I was too mad at her right now. _"That's not fair!" _I angrily thought when I saw her like that since I was supposed to be one crying not her. So I got up toward and wrap my arms around her petite waist which she actually hug me back while saying 'sorry' to me over and over again.

"_Do I want to forgive her?" _I question myself when I hear her apologizing to me which I wanted to hear ever since she torments my life for the past two years. I knew the answer to that dumb question.

"Yes…I forgive you Jade." I said to her then when I went to kiss her head that when she decided to look up at me and our lips met at that moment. At first we were shock at this but I realize after a few seconds she started to deepen the kiss which made me start kiss her back. I suddenly grab her butt to lift it up on the panel which she responded by crossing her legs around my waist. After a few minutes we finally stop kissing each other to catch some air but then when we look at each other we both had a panic look on our face. We untangle from each other and she suddenly said "I don't know what got over me but please don't tell…" I cut her off by saying "We'll keep this a secret from everyone." I quickly said to her which she quickly agree to the term.

She walk away but not before turning back and said "No regret?" She said in a questioning tone.

I reply back "No regret" I said with a small smile. She smiles at me and nods her head then left the cockpit.

I went toward my seat and sat down then cover my face with my hands.

"_That's was just some old feeling returning to the surface which need to be buried again." _I thought to myself as I think about the make-out scene. I always had a crush on her when we first started out in school but with her being mean to me I thought those old feeling were gone. I guess I was wrong but I hope that it won't come back to bite me in the ass since I really don't need this right now. I went back to focusing on the ship and getting us to Beaumonde quickly.

I realize that we are only forty minutes away from the planet so I use the intercom to announce to the gang to get ready.

"All right guys get ready to land in forty minutes and make sure that Cat uses the bathroom before we leave. Thank you and have a nice day." I said to them on the intercom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forty minutes later <strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>So we're finally made it."<em> I thought as I look at the city around since it looks like the future Las Vegas.

I turn back to my friends and said "Remember the plan we stick together always." I seriously said to them which all of them nods their head.

"All right let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to put a little Rade in their somewhere since I'm an R.A.B.B.I. fan. <em>(AWW...You know you love it)<em> I'm sorry I didn't do a physical fight scene yet but it coming in the next chapter so don't worry.** **This is the last of the filler chapter since the next one is about them getting some answers. I going to tell you this now I'm going to skip the clothes shopping scene since it's not really important. You guys will be seeing some alien creatures that are from the star wars universe but NO IMPORTANT CHARACTER will be in it just the races. Until next time **_**'Remember Always Join the Darkseid'**_


	6. Warning Update

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex


End file.
